


Uneventful Afternoon- In which Korra and Asami talk for a little bit and nothing of consequence happens

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: (Honestly this is barely anything and arguably not worth reading), (If that), Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nothing even remotely interesting happens in this story. But it's short so at least you it won't waste much of your time if you don't like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Uneventful Afternoon- In which Korra and Asami talk for a little bit and nothing of consequence happens

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing even remotely interesting happens in this story. But it's short so at least you it won't waste much of your time if you don't like it.

"Four hours!" She says through her heavy breaths. "I didn't think it was possible for someone to argue that long. I've never been in an argument more than ten minutes without me or whoever I was talking to storming off." 

Korra continues her push ups on the exercise bar as she complains.

"That's not how negotiations work. You can't just leave in the middle because things get a bit heated." Asami says, as she slides several chopped carrots into the bubbling soup.

"Things didn't _get_ heated. Things were already heated before they even stepped foot in the negotiation room. And I had to play mediator the whole time without making it seem like I was favoring any one side too much. And in the end we still barely got anything done. So we're going to have to do this whole thing tomorrow too." She says in a huff, furiously pushing herself away from the bar in an increasingly erratic rhythm.

"There really was a lot of animosity brewing beneath the surface between all the different earth kingdom states." Asami comments.

"These two are the worst by far though. Every time I think I've got a fair solution, they just complain they aren't getting enough out of the deal. Or that the other guy is getting too much."

"Almost makes you wish you could go back to how you did things before huh? Beating up the bad guys and calling it a day?" She jokes.

 

A brief silence falls. Asami looks over to see Korra lifting straight in the air, breathing deeply. Sweat pools on her face and falls in little droplets.

"On second thought." She says, swinging herself down to hang from the bar. "Maybe I shouldn't complain. These guys aren't exactly agreeable. But at least neither of them are dragging the world into war. I don't even think they're willing to go to war with each other. They're mostly just banging their chests and arguing over useless land they both only want on principle."

"Well, big problems or small, I'm sure you can find some way to fix them." Asami says, dropping in more ingredients.

"You know they have people cooking for us here right?"

"You and I DID eat the same breakfast when we got here right? I'm not eating anything else that chef made."

"Point taken." Korra chuckles.

"I think I left an ingredient in that basket over there. Mind passing it over?"

Korra retrieves a small jar of of a delicious smelling spice. "Catch." She says, tossing it over to Asami, who snatches it out of the air with ease. She adds a pinch to the soup, which continues to fill the room with a mouth watering aroma.

 

"Is that all you're going to add?" Korra asks.

"Yes."

"If you put in more it would taste better."

"It would just taste more strongly of the spice. That's not better." Asami retorts.

"Yes it is. Because the spice is the best part."

"Well what would be the point of all the other ingredients if all you can taste is spice?"

"The other ingredients are for  _texture_ obviously."

"Well next time you cook, you can do it your way. But for now, I'm the one holding the ladle." Asami says, holding said cooking implement aloft to emphasis her point.

"Well we're going to be here at least another day. Tomorrow, _I'm_ making dinner. And you will concede that my soup is superior." Korra states smugly.

"You may have me beat when it comes to barbecue. But don't think for a second you can beat me when it comes to soup." Asami says confidently.

"You'll see." Korra says.

Asami chuckles.

 

"So. How has your thing been going?" Korra asks.

"The business deals? A lot better than the problems you've been having with the heads of state. Things went smoothly."

At that moment there was a knock at the door. "Mrs Sato?" A man's voice calls in. "There's a bit of a problem. Some of the contractors want to renegotiate the terms of their employment."

Asami looks at the door in disbelief.

"That's just bad timing." Korra remarks.

Asami sighs. "I need to go deal with this. Let the soup simmer until the broth thickens then take it off the fire."

"No problem. I'll see you later."

"Later." Asami agrees.

Once Asami leaves, Korra goes over to examine the soup. She takes the ladle and gets some of the broth out, blowing on it to cool it off and then taking a sip.

"...wow. That is good."


End file.
